¡Seborga responde!
by Spain-Love04
Summary: Se presenta Seborga, el menor de los hermanos Italia, para responder todas vuestras dudas!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Tras haber visto que mis hermanos tienen su propia sección, he decidido que yo también debería tener una tener una. Me ha picado el bichito de la envidia ¡Al fin y al cabo yo también soy un país interesante, aunque sea pequeño!

Y también he pensado que esto será una buena forma de atraer chicas lindas para invitarlas a merendar helado~

Responderé encantado a todas vuestras preguntas, ¡así que no seáis tímidos! –Sonríe encantadoramente-


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! He pensado que ya era hora de actualizar, aunque tengo pocas preguntas, sniff…Bueno, como sea, voy a responderlas.

Las preguntas están en negrita, y las respuestas en letra normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Loki-Boom2<strong>

**KYA! SEBORGA! *se le tira encima* COMO TE ADORO eres tan achuchable! :3**

**Comenzare por...**

**-Cuál es tu nombre humano?**

**-Cuando naciste exactamente?**

**-Que es lo que más te gusta?**

**-Eres buen amigo de Peter?**

**-Es verdad que te gusta Wy?**

**-Espero tus respuestas: 3**

**-Loki-Boom2 fuera, paz!**

¡Ahhhhhh! *Se deja achuchar* Gracias, gracias, me lo dice todo el mundo.

-Bien, mi verdadero nombre no es muy conocido, pero me llamo Salvatore Vargas. Un nombre muy italiano, por cierto *Sonríe*

-Yo nací oficialmente en el año 954, me hicieron principado en el 1079, y en el 1729 el rey de Cerdeña Victor Amadeo II me compró y me anexionó a su reino. En 1960 mi gente volvió a pedir la independencia y se le concedió. Así que ya ves, soy mayor que Romano y Feliciano, pero al mismo tiempo más pequeño porque me independicé como país hace poco.

-Lo que más me gusta es jugar (sobre todo al escondite), comer helados y las chicas bonitas *Sonríe de forma coqueta*

-¡Claro! Peter es un buen amigo mío. Me divierto mucho cuando coge una pataleta porque nadie le reconoce como país. Pobrecillo.

-Wy…es una chica muy linda, y claro que me gusta. Pero debo esperar a que crezca para tener una cita con ella. Si la tengo ahora ¡Tendría que agacharme mucho para poder besarla!

¡Gracias por tus preguntas!

**Zakuro603**

**hola!**

**hasta el momento sólo y¿tengo una pregunta, qué eres de los Italias? hermano, primo, sobrino, nieto?**

**eso c:**

**PD: yo no soy una chica muy linda, pero me invitas a comer un herlado? es que me dio hambre de helado xD**

¡No digas tonterías mujer! Claro que eres una chica linda, y yo estaré encantado de ir a tomar un helado contigo

Soy hermano de Lovi y Feli. Lo que pasa es que yo siempre he ido a mi bola, he sido muy independiente.

¡Gracias por tu pregunta!

**Shadowleani**

**Kyaaaa cosita linda n/n -Mi lo abraza, estruja y besuquea-**

**Bueno preguntas, así preguntas no tengo, solo quería apachurrarte, pero podría intentar hacer algunas n.ñ**

**- ¿Que tal son Lovino y Feliciano como hermanos? ¿Y vaticano?**

**- ¿Eres como tus hermanos? (Entiéndase un Casanova?)**

**-¡Prefieres a los hombres o a las mujeres? ¿Amas a Sealand? :0**

**-¿Tienes algo turbio en tu pasado? (Vamos TODOS tenemos historia, cuenta la tuya)**

**- (La pregunta obligada en todos lados) ¿Que piensas de México y sus mujeres?**

**De momento es todo -Mi lo vuelve a abrazar hasta dejarlo inconciente n.ñ-**

**Cuídate**

**Xoxo**

*Se deja espachurrar* Bueno, por lo menos intentas hacer preguntas ¡Se agradece!

-Me llevo muy bien con ellos. No pusieron trabas a mi independencia, y siempre me han ayudado cuando lo he necesitado. Como mi casa está en Italia del Norte, he pasado más tiempo con Feliciano y mucha gente dice que tengo un carácter parecido al suyo. Con Vaticano me llevo bien, por algo es mi primo. Es un poco gruñón y suele hablar en latín cuando no quiere que le entendamos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se comporta de forma amable. Y por cierto, todavía no he averiguado si es chico o chica, ya que tiene una cara muy linda y la voz muy aguda, aparte de que siempre lleva vestidos. Se lo tendré que preguntar…

-Casanova a mi lado se queda corto, cuando quieras te lo enseño *Le guiña un ojo* Supongo que en ese aspecto soy parecido a mis hermanos…

-¡Me gustan las chicas! Sealand es un amigo. Es muy lindo, pero solo eso.

-Algo turbio, algo turbio…la verdad es que no hay nada demasiado malo…Ah, ya se. Recuerdo el día en que las tropas alemanas invadieron mi casa, durante la II Guerra Mundial. En ese momento me enfadé muchísimo con mis hermanos y les juré que me independizaría para mantenerme neutral. Claro que luego me arrepentí y les pedí perdón, aunque la independencia se llevó a cabo casi 30 años después. Por eso Romano aún me dice que soy un poco rencoroso ¡Yo no creo que sea verdad!

-México es un país hermoso, así que sus mujeres también lo son ¡Me gustaría ir a visitarlo algún día!

¡Gracias por tus preguntas, y cuídate tú también!

hola Sebo, que lindo q tu tambien tengas tu sección de preguntas, A ver qué te pregunto? Ya se algo simple como Cuál es tu sabor de gelato favorito? Existe algun país al que admires? Y la última Q clase de chica te gusta?

Espero recibir respuestas cuanto antes, besos

¡Hola!

-Mi sabor de gelato favorito…pues… ¡Es difícil elegir! Me encanta el de fresa, pero también el de chocolate. Y si puedo mezclar los dos, mejor.

-Un país al que admiro mucho es a Francia. Quiero decir, mi casa está situada muy cerca de allí, sí que se bastante sobre su cultura.

-Mi chica ideal tiene que ser divertida, simpática, y buena persona en general. Me da igual que sea rubia o morena. ¡Ya sabéis que lo que cuenta es el interior!

¡Gracias por tus preguntas!

* * *

><p>Esto ha sido todo de momento. Espero poder ganar en preguntas a mis hermanos *Risa malvada*<p>

¡Nos vemos!

¡Y seguir mandándome preguntas!


End file.
